Demon of the Night
by Dynamoster
Summary: SmartNaruto. Early in life Naruto experiences something unimaginable, he grew up secluding himself from everyone trying not to stand out much. The night of graduation he finally learns of the secret that has been kept from him and it unleashes a chain of events that will rock the world to it's core.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day for Naruto. He was currently sitting on the swing outside the academy looking at all the parents coming to pick up their children. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the shoulders and black cargo pants. Over that he wore a black leather hooded coat.(A/N: Think Organization 13)

Every time he would see a child greet their parent with a smile on their face he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy deep within him. He never knew what happened to his parents and his jiji wouldn't tell him. He knew the man knew even if he insisted that he didn't. You don't live as long as him as the most hated person in Konoha without learning how to read people.

After his first few beatings he started to catch on to the facial expressions that the villagers would give him before they would attack. That was the only warning he would get before he had to bolt back to his apartment where he put up seals to keep him safe.

He had always been a wizard with seals. After he stole a book from the library about the subject he was totally engrossed in their workings. The amount of things you can do with seals is near limitless. They could be used for cooling and heating, storing, silencing, barriers, and even teleportation. After he learned that he made a habit of stealing any books regarding seals.

WIth all the stealing he did he naturally got good with this stealth, he eventually got stealthy enough that he could pull pranks without being caught by the patrols and he could shake the anbu guards, for what good they did, that were always following him.

"Hey Naruto." A voice sounded behind him.

Naruto resisted the urge to jump when he heard that and quickly berated himself for not noticing someone sneak up on him. Naruto turned around to see his silver haired sensei, Mizuki, looking down at him.

Mizuki was an average height chunin that wore a bandana type Hitai-ate. He wore the standard chunin flak jacket and wore a long sleeve blue turtleneck shirt underneath. He had blue anbu pants and blue sandals, all in all, he looked like a generic ninja of Konoha.

"Oh. Hi Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Though he had an inkling about what he may want. He had seen the way Mizuki would look at him, even if he tried to hide it, and the fact that he was overly nice today set off alarm bells on his head.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I feel that Iruka was being too harsh on you and I wanted to give you a second chance at graduating." Mizuki answered nonchalantly.

"Oh really? What is this test?" Naruto felt like he should hear him out. Not like hearing him out would do any harm

"Well all you have to do is take a scroll that I will have planted in the Hokage tower and then learn one of the jutsu's in the scroll. Then I will grant you genin status." Mizuki grinned

'So he wants to use me to get the scroll for himself and leave the village. Well Mizuki two can play at that game.'Naruto thought "Really that's all? I'll have it done in no time."

"That's what I like to hear. Meet me in this clearing *points to a map he took out* at 8 PM tonight and I will evaluate your progress." Mizuki said before he took off.

'So I have about four hours to set up that area before he gets there. Hehe, and they said that pranking wouldn't pay off. Just replace some of those paint trap seals with kunai trap seals and you have a death trap.' Naruto thought before he took off to get to work.

-5 hours later Hokage office-

All the prospective jounin senseis were in the office, even Kakashi who was chronically late, though he seemed to be holding his book much tighter and could be seen looking over his shoulder every now and then as if someone was going to come after him.

Kurenai was nervous, she just recently became a jounin and she was already called to possibly take a team, she didn't know if she had enough experience to actually lead a group of green genin. She herself was still a green jounin.

Anko on the other hand was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement. She had just recently been promoted from Tokubetsu jounin to full jounin last week and now she can get some brats to torture. Sure having to do a bunch of low ranking missions would be a bore but come on, she gets to make the next generation of brats better, and she would make sure she did better than her sensei.

"Ok everyone I have the list here for the graduates if any of you want to request someone feel free to speak now." The Hokage said as he laid the list down on his desk.

"I would like to take Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said, his head still buried in his book.

"Very well, do you have any other requests for your team Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked

"No Hokage-sama, that will be all." Kakashi replied.

"Ok. Then I would like to put Haruno Sakura, and a new student by the name of Sai who has been apprenticed onto that team as well." The Hokage stated.

"Very well Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated, still reading his porn.

"I would like Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata." Anko piped up.

"A tracking team. Very well Anko-san" The Hokage wrote down the team on a piece of paper.

"Go easy on Hinata, she doesn't have much self-confidence." Kurenai whispered to her friend.

"Don't worry so much Nai-chan. When I am done with her she'll be more than confident." Anko grinned back at her best friend.

Asuma stepped forward "I wo-"

"I already put you down for the Ino-Shika-Cho group Asuma." Hiruzen interrupted.

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks." Asuma said as he stepped back into the crowd.

(No names get no names)

"Ok if that will be-"

"Hokage-sama! Horrible news. Naruto has stolen the Forbidden scroll of sealing!" A chunin said as he barged into his office.

"When did this happen?" Hiruzen roared.

"Uh, about 40 minutes ago sir." The chunin stuttered out (A/N: I don't write stuttering.)

"And you are just telling me now because?" Hiruzen asked while slowly releasing his KI

"I, uh, did not, uhm, regain consciousness until now sir." The chunin said shying away from the aged hokage.

"What do you mean you didn't regain consciousness until now? How could you be bested by someone not even out of the academy?" A jounin asked.

The chunin mumbled something incoherent to the group.

"What was that?" The jounin asked.

"I said he used his **Oiroke no Jutsu** on me!" the chunin yelled.

All the males in the room couldn't help but sympathize with the poor man. They had all seen that particular jutsu and could all agree that it could knock any straight man out without fail. The women in the room however, sans Anko who just wanted to get a piece of that fine female ass, seemed to be emitting a dark aura around them.

"Now everyone lets all keep our heads on and see what is going on with our favorite blonde." Hiruzen said as he pulled out his trusty crystal ball.

-Designated clearing-

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. 'Shit I think I may have made a mistake somewhere along the way with this plan.' Naruto thought. He was exhausted having spent a good half hour learning the Kage Bunshin. When he first took the scroll he was going to look for some sealing techniques since that was what he enjoys, but when he opened it up and saw the Kage Bunshin he just knew he had to learn it, seeing as how he had failed the academy because of his lack of bunshin technique.

"There you are Naruto I have been looking all over for you." Mizuki said as he climbed out of a bush.

"Really? You are the one who told me to meet you here. I feel like you shouldn't have to look all that hard." Naruto deadpanned.

"Don't get snippy with me demon." Mizuki yelled.

'Thought so...' Naruto thought. "So before you take the scroll may I ask where you intend on going?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki paused after hearing that. 'Did the demon know that I was setting him up this entire time?' he thought. "Well since you won't be leaving here I guess it doesn't matter. Once I take that scroll, before or after killing you, I will be heading to Otogakure where Orochimaru-sama will surely bless me for bringing him the Forbidden Scroll." Mizuki said. "But, since I am feeling benevolent I will let you in a little secret, the reason you are hated by the village."

"Oh.. Do tell." Naruto responded.

"Well demon, thirteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked our village and the Yondaime saved us were wrote it down in the books as him killing the demon. But that is not the truth, you see you can't just kill something that powerful so he had to seal it in something, that something just happened to be a baby born that very same day. He sealed the Kyuubi into you! You are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled as he took a fuma shuriken off of his back.

"You know. I feel like this should be some 'oh so shocking revelation' but I guess I kind of saw this coming." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Die demon!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the shuriken.

Naruto quickly dodged the shuriken before picking up the Forbidden scroll and leaping into the forest. 'Come play in my Forest of Death Mizuki' Naruto thought as he raced through the forest.

"Come back here demon!" Mizuki yelled.

-Hokage's office-

"Hokage-sama shouldn't we do something!" Kurenai yelled.

"It's too late to do anything Kurenai. We would not be able to reach him in time." Hiruzen said, sadly gazing into his orb.

-Forest-

"Come on Mizuki, if you want to kill me you will have to do better than that." Naruto yelled as he ducked behind a tree while dodging some kunai thrown at him.

"Stand still you demon!" Mizuki roared as he dashed through the underbrush. When he emerged on the other side he saw Naruto looking at him with a small smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at demon. I have finally caught up to you. This chase ends now." Mizuki said as he took the other fuma shuriken off his back.

"Oh no Mizuki, this was not a chase, this was a lure. You fell right into my trap." And with that Naruto pulled a string that he was holding onto. All of a sudden there was a wall of kunai coming at Mizuki.

Mizuki quickly jumped up and landed on a tree branch where he tripped another wire and a handful of shuriken came flying at him from above. He quickly rolled to the side in an attempt to avoid the shuriken, but some still got him in the leg.

"I'll get you for that demon!" Mizuki exclaimed as he stood back up. He didn't even notice the fuma shuriken coming at him from behind. Before he even knew what happened his head was removed from his body. Blood gushed out from his severed neck and his body fell from the tree limb he was on down to the ground where it landed with a loud thud coupled with a few cracks.

Naruto stared at the scene disinterested. 'Weird. They always said that your first kill would make you feel guilty or for you to start puking at the sight out of disgust and be mentally unstable for a while, and yet... I don't feel a thing.' Naruto mused. 'Eh, nothing I won't lose sleep over, time to return this scroll.' Naruto then ran off to the hokage tower to return the scroll.

Before Naruto got very far he ran into a very irate Iruka.

"NARUTO! What the hell were you thinking! Stealing the Forbidden Scroll!" Iruka yelled.

"Well Mizuki said that it was needed for my make up exam." Naruto answered.

"Make up exam? Mizuki? Where is he Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"In order. Yes make up exam. I was told that if I learned a jutsu from the scroll that I would be qualified to graduate. Yes. Dead." Naruto said.

"So you learned a jutsu from the-. WAIT! Mizuki is dead? HOW?" Iruka exclaimed

"Decapitation." Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"Wait you killed him?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded. Iruka then got in front of Naruto and kneeled down.

"Listen if you have to talk about it I am right here and all ears. How about we see that jutsu you learned." Iruka spoke softly.

"Okay." Naruto said as he put his hands in a cross shape **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Smoke filled the area and when it cleared there were thirty more Naruto's looking at Iruka. All Iruka could do was gape at Naruto, he learned a B-rank kinjutsu in little over half an hour, not only that but he could make dozens of them and not be winded. Also he had to have done this jutsu before when he was learning it so that even further amazed him.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei. Could you explain why when I dispel my clones I see what I was looking at just from their perspective?" Naruto asked while scratching his cheek.

"Huh? Oh! The **Kage Bunshin** gives memory feedback to the user. So anything they learn will be transferred to the original. They are great for infiltration and spying because of that feature." Iruka answered, resorting back to his lecture mode.

"Oh cool. Uh, would you mind carrying this back to the hokage tower for me? I want to go get some sleep." Naruto asked while pointing to the scroll.

"Sure Naruto but first I want you to have this." Iruka then started to undo his hitai-ate. "Mizuki said that if you learned a technique from the scroll you would become a genin and I don't want your hopes to be crushed so here." Iruka said while handing the hitai-ate to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei... I... Thank you." Naruto said slightly dazed from the proclamation. He took the hitai-ate and tied it around his right bicep. He then turned to Iruka and gave him a small smile. "Iruka-sensei. Thank you for seeing me as me." And with that he ran off to his apartment to get some sleep leaving Iruka looking after him.

-Hokage office-

Everyone just stared at the crystal ball in awe. This academy student had just set up a multi layered trap and lured a chunin into it where said chunin fell into each step of the trap. Not only that but he learned a B-rank jutsu in no more than half an hour and was able to create dozens of kage bunshin without any problem. On top of that he made it look like a stroll in the park.

"I like that gaki!" Anko exclaimed after she got out of her daze. And with that proclamation everyone else seemed to snap out of theirs as well.

"Well it looks like we have one more genin that needs an instructor." Hiruzen said as he regained his composure. "Who currently does not have a team?"

All the jounin moved to the side of the room leaving Kurenai in the middle of the room.

"Heh, I guess that would be me Hokage-sama." Kurenai said feeling small with all the attention on her.

"Well Kurenai, it looks like you will be getting young Naruto-kun as an apprentice." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect, I don't think that I should be his sensei. He is a chakra powerhouse more suited to ninjutsu and probably has no talent in genjutsu, while I am a genjutsu specialist. I am very limited in what I can teach him." Kurenai argued.

"Well then maybe you will learn a few things from Naruto-kun as well." Hiruzen chuckled. "Now the teams are final. Dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The jounin chorused before leaving the office.

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto wakes immediately after he fell asleep, and in a sewer of all places. He pushes himself up to stand in the ankle deep water and looks around. There are plenty of pipes around here and there is also a blue pipe and a red pipe running above. This sewer doesn't remind him of any in Konoha after being down in the sewers multiple times. This is something else.

Naruto turns around and sees at the end of the sewer something was glowing red. In need to sate his curiosity he starts to head towards the light. As he approaches he starts to feel the energy that is being given off by the light. It was malicious and vile but he somehow knew that it couldn't hurt him. It also seemed to be unending.

When he finally got to the room that housed the strange energy he was met with a large cage held together by a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was, so he just waited for the big guy to make his entrance.

**"Hello there kit."** A voice rumbled from behind the the bars. **"I see you have finally decided to grace me with your presence."**

"I am sorry for not meeting with you earlier Kyuubi-san; however, I never even knew that you were sealed inside of me before tonight. I guess there were many obvious signs pointing to this conclusion I just chose to ignore them." Naruto answered.

**'Was that kit just respectful to me?'** Kyuubi thought as he made his presence known to the young blonde. Behind the bars two large red slitted eyes appeared.

**"Well kit I guess I can forgive your incompetence this once."** Kyuubi said.

"That is very kind of you Kyuubi-san, and I guess I owe you thanks." Naruto responded

**"Yea, well don't ge- Wait. What did you say?"** Kyuubi asked.

"I just thanked you for all the times that you healed me. I have always known that I heal much quicker than everyone else, even if they use medical ninjutsu, and that I don't get sick. I can only seem to attribute that to you." Naruto explained.

**'This kit is different from the rest.'** Kyuubi thought. **'Maybe, he will be the one that he told us about.'**

**"Well kit, I guess you are welcome. But back to the reason you are here. I do not want a weak container seeing as that would reflect poorly on me. Furthermore, you will be a great illusionist."** Kyuubi spoke with certainty.

"No disrespect Kyuubi-san, but how can I become a great illusionist. I have extremely large reserves even before I add you to the equation and genjutsu relies on precise chakra control which is, while not impossible, incredibly difficult for someone with large chakra reserves to do. I would have to master every chakra control exercise there is and then create some to get my chakra control to the level needed for genjutsu." Naruto said, thoroughly confused with Kyuubi's ideas.

**"You're smart kit but you forgot one thing. Kitsune's are the world's greatest tricksters and me, being the great and powerful being that I am, am the greatest of all kitsune, even if I am a demon kitsune, and am therefore the greatest illusionist which was passed down to you as my jinchuriki. So no need to fret, genjutsu will come to you as naturally as fuuinjutsu."** Kyuubi explained.

"Sounds like fun. I have always wanted to learn how to do genjutsu. It would really go well with the pranks I was planning on pulling on all those stores that don't let me shop there or over charge me." Naruto said.

**"Kit, why the fuck don't you just shapeshift to get your groceries."** Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Shapeshift? Are you talking about **Henge**? Because they have sensors in the stores to make sure shinobi aren't using ninja techniques while in there." Naruto asked.

**"Your ****_Henge_**** isn't an actual ****_Henge_****. Because of me your ****_Henge_**** is an actual shapeshift. It is tangible and won't be dispelled if someone attempts to touch you. In fact they will actually feel what they are touching and so will you. It also won't set off those sensors that you ningens use.**" Kyuubi explained.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed pulling on his hair in his frustration.

**"Calm down kit you didn't know, and quite frankly I can't really blame you, it's hard to notice that kind of stuff... Enough talk. You have spent too much time in here. Go get some rest I will teach you during the week you have between now and your team assignments."** Kyuubi said as he kicked Naruto out of his mindscape. **'Shit. Should have asked him to change this damn sewer.'**

**So the first chapter of my first story. It's not the best, but I am proud of what I have written. If any of you find something that I should fix or correct please let me know as soon as possible, I want this story to be as good as it can be, though I am not that great of a writer at the moment. Hopefully I get better as time goes on. Anyways please review and let me know what I can do better I have already written a few chapters so if you give me any suggestions don't expect them to be immediately thrown into the story if I choose to put them in.**

**Until next time!**

**~Dyna**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up early in the morning to get ready for the training that Kyuubi had planned for him. He quickly went through his morning routine which consisted of taking a short shower and brushing his teeth, getting dressed for the day, and a small breakfast of whole grain. He then left out the window and headed to his favorite training ground.

-Training ground 44-

Naruto was lazily jumping through trees when he finally made it to a clearing in the forest. This was a clearing that he had used many times before for his training. It had almost everything you would need to help you train with the large open space, the lake off to the side with a waterfall falling into it from a cliff and the high trees.

"What the fuck..."

In the middle of the clearing was a jaguar. But not your average jaguar. This thing was at least twenty feet tall and had a tail half as long that was almost as thick as Naruto is wide. The jaguar was jet black and had glowing green slitted eyes that were looking straight at Naruto. It's canines were about a foot long and looked like they could chomp through even the strongest metal.

Before Naruto could do anything the jaguar lashed out with it's tailed and grabbed him.

"I've been waiting for you young one." The jaguar said as it brought Naruto before him.

Naruto just stared into it's eyes knowing that he couldn't do anything to get away. He was held in front of the large feline for a few minutes before he started to get annoyed and his eyebrow started twitching.

"I would appreciate it if you would do something, if you aren't going to kill me you could at least set me down so I can begin training." Naruto said in a monotone voice, though a hint of annoyance could be heard.

"Not afraid when you are caught in the clutches of the enemy and have no way out..." The jaguar said. "I like you." The jaguar grinned showing all it's teeth

"Does that mean you will let me down?" Naruto asked.

The jaguar chuckled before lowering Naruto to the ground and releasing him when he was on his feet. "Now the reason I was here waiting for you is because the jaguar clan has been watching you over the last few years and seen the hardships that you have been through, and we are impressed with your willpower, most people would have either committed suicide or would have gone insane by now." The jaguar praised.

"Can't say that killing myself hasn't crossed my mind a few hundred times." Naruto mumbled.

"Anyway, we have decided to let you sign our summoning contract for your perseverance, there will be no test with the boss summon since we figured your life was test enough." When the jaguar finished talking a scroll poofed into his tail and he lowered it onto the ground in front of the blonde. "Just sign in blood and you are good to go."

Naruto knelt down on the ground and took out a kunai and cut his forefinger, he then wrote his name in blood and stamped his fingerprints in the box below his name. After he did that the jaguar rolled up the scroll and poofed it away. He then told Naruto the handsigns required for summoning before poofing back to the summon world.

"Well... That was an interesting experience." Naruto deadpanned. "Ok. Back to the original reason I was here. Kyuubi can you hear me?"

'**Think what you want to say to me kit, don't need you looking crazy.' **Kyuubi responded.

'Right, so what are we going to do.?' Naruto asked.

'**I am going to have you make about 100 **_**Kage Bunshins **_**to break into a few groups that will begin working on chakra control, genjutsu, and continue your fuuinjutsu knowledge. Then you will summon one of those jaguars that you now have and see if they can teach you their clan's taijutsu style. Most summoning clans have a taijutsu style that go well with their clan.'**

'Got it.'

Naruto quickly made 100 clones that split up to do their assigned tasks, 50 for chakra control seeing as his sucked horribly, then fuuinjutsu and genjutsu each got 25. He was currently working on weight seals to help him with his training.

'**Kit you will not be using weight seals on your body. You are too young for them. If you put them on they will stunt your growth and you are already pretty damn short.' **Kyuubi said after hearing what Naruto was planning.

'Then what am I supposed to use to increase my speed and strength, calisthenics will only get me so far.'

'**Use resistance seals, they are the next level in training seals, so keep working on the weight seals and then when you finish with those move onto resistance seals. Also if you learn how to place seals on people using only your chakra to write the seal then you could place a weight seal on someone that will make them ten times heavier. Would make fighting them ten times easier.' **

'Okay, I will split the fuuinjutsu group up into those learning weight seals and practicing writing seals with only chakra then.'

And with a mental command the fuuinjutsu group split. Twenty continued to work on the weight seal while the other 5 went to work on writing seals with only their chakra. After that was done he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on his palm before going through the hand seals for summoning slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

After the smoke cleared another jet black jaguar was standing in front of him. This one however was only about three feet from foot to shoulder and had piercing orange eyes.

"Hello Naruto-sama, what do you require" The jaguar asked.

'I don't like that sama suffix. Makes me feel old...'Naruto thought. "Just Naruto is fine.. Uh..."

"Heiko" the jaguar answered.

"Right, Heiko. I called you here because I was wondering if you could teach me the summoning clans taijutsu style." Naruto stated.

"Of course I can. However, we will also need to get you a pair of saber claws, a weapon that we have developed that work with our taijutsu style, though it is a strong style even without them, with the claws it adds more to it." Heiko answered before there was a puff of smoke in front of him.

When the cloud dispersed Naruto could see a much smaller jaguar standing in front of the larger jaguar. This jaguar was yellow with black spots and had yellow eyes.

"What can I do for you Heiko?" The young jaguar asked.

"I need you to go get a pair of saber claws that will work for our summoner." Heiko said while pointing to Naruto with his tail.

The small jaguar turned around and looked at Naruto for a second before bounding up to him.

"Hello! My name is Renja!" The jaguar exclaimed while looking up at Naruto.

Naruto allowed a small smile to cross his face before he replied. "Hello Renja. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am your new summoner. Is there anything you need of me to get me some of those saber blades?"

"I just need to measure your hands to make sure we get you some that fit you." Renja replied.

With that said Naruto held out his hands to the jaguar who looked at them with a face of concentration. "Right! Okay I will be right back with some that'll fit." And with that Renja poofed back to his realm.

"We will just wait for him to arrive before we begin your training." Heiko said as he settled down in the clearing tucking his front paws underneath him.

About three minutes later Renja returned with Naruto's saber claws. The saber claws had to be one of the most exotic weapons Naruto had ever seen. They were similar to a kunai or dagger seeing as they had a blade that came to a point but they were shaped differently. The blade was curved looking like half a heart. Most of the blade was sharpened, the curved part had what looked like serrations cut into it, but Heiko explained to him that those were used mostly for catching a blade in. They were pretty ingenious if he were honest with himself. They added more lateral reach to his punches as well as cutting power. The only down side he saw was that he couldn't really stab with them, but they were built for slashing so that was to be expected.

"Alright now that we have got you set up with your saber claws lets get down to training." Heiko said. After he said that he stood on his hind legs coming up to about 5'8". "You hold the saber claws similar to how you would hold a reverse grip kunai, so that the blade is facing outwards and away from your body. That way if someone dodges away from you there is still the possibility of cutting them. Now lets get started with the katas, our style is called Inshō-tekina pansāsutairu, it is an agility based style. You strike quick and often and wear your opponent down." He then dropped into the stance and motioned for Naruto to do the same. He spread his legs to just past shoulder width apart and raised his left hand to just in front of his chest while his right hand was next to his stomach. "Good now let's continue."

-5 hours later-

Naruto can be found resting underneath one of the enormous trees in found in the Forest of Death. He had just completed some of the most rigorous training that he has ever been through, and then he dispelled all his clones at once causing him to pass out from memory overload. Now he is sorting out what he had learned during the training session.

His genjutsu clones were able to learn a few genjutsus the Kyuubi taught them, he also explained to the clones how he is basically immune to all genjutsu except for very complicated high level genjutsus, sharingan genjutsus, and demonic genjutsu. He also explained how if he were caught in any of those he would just need to call upon his chakra to act as a foreign chakra to dispel the genjutsu. So he was basically immune to genjutsu.

His fuuinjutsu clones were able to make a working weight seal but haven't been able to control the amount of weight yet, his other fuuinjutsu clones were having trouble creating seals from their chakra. Kyuubi explained to them how the ultimate goal was for him to be able to just hit someone with an open palm and be able to place a seal on them that way in the half a second that his hand is connected to the other person. The problem with that is, at this point in time, he could hardly even make a mark let alone tag a complicated seal on someone in half a second.

His chakra control clones did incredibly well they were able to get tree walking in the first two hours before they moved onto water walking, which is where they left off before they dispelled.

His taijutsu work with Heiko was coming along great. Heiko told him that he is an extremely fast learner and that he is learning the taijutsu style faster than he expected him to. He was still choppy with some of his movements and didn't have the speed to execute some of the maneuvers, but that will come along in time, mostly after he has learned the resistance seal.

Heiko had gone back to the summoning realm stating that Naruto's taijutsu training was done for the day. Naruto just needed to rest his muscles and they would pick up again tomorrow. Seeing as he still had a good four hours before he needed to go back to his apartment for some sleep he decided to see if he could learn any ninjutsu from the Kyuubi.

'Hey Kyuubi, you think you could teach me some ninjutsu?' Naruto asked.

'**Sure kit just give me a minute to check your chakra affinities.'**

'How are you going to do that?'

'**I'm going to look at your chakra. I am an all powerful being seeing the affinities in someones chakra is childs play.'**

So Naruto sat there for a minute before he heard back from the Kyuubi.

'**Okay it seems that you have affinities to both Wind and Water. Pretty nice if you ask me. An extremely offensive affinity in wind and a balanced offensive and defensive affinity in water. You have a stronger affinity to wind so you should probably work on mastering that one first.' **Kyuubi explained.

'Could you tell me how to master it?'

'**You are going to need to cut leaves in half using only your chakra. Make a lot of clones and then grab some leaves. Hold them in your palms and focus your chakra into them and then convert it into wind chakra which you would probably envision it as something incredibly sharp.'**

'Right.' And with that Naruto created 200 clones who all went of to a tree and grabbed a leaf and started to try and cut it using their chakra. After the first hour with no progress they started to realize that this was an incredibly difficult exercise, but Naruto was never one to give up when things got hard, if he had he would not be alive. So with renewed determination he went back to the leaf cutting exercise with renewed vigor.

A few hours later Naruto was laying in the middle of the clearing panting hard with a leaf that was torn halfway in his hands. He may not have gotten through the whole leaf but he was making progress, and since Kyuubi told him that this was a Jounin level exercise he thought he was doing pretty well.

'Too tired to go home, I'll just spend the night out here.' Naruto thought before he crawled over to a large tree with equally large roots that he could use as shelter. As he lay under the roots looking up through the holes at the sky he couldn't help but think how beautiful and peaceful the night sky is.

-Next morning-

Naruto woke up and immediately looked around for any hostile civilians or ninja. He blinked when he realized he was in a forest and slowly began to remember the previous day. He crawled out from underneath the roots of the tree he was in and stretched out his limbs feeling the satisfying pops of his joints. He felt more refreshed than he ever had before, he had to sleep outside some more if this is how he felt when he woke up.

After that revelation he quickly reviewed what he had learned yesterday during his training session. He was a natural when it came to fuuinjutsu so it was no surprise to him when he had learned the weight seal in just under a day with the help of some kage bunshin. What was getting to him though was writing seals onto objects using his chakra. Right now he could successfully right a single kanji on an object but it took a good five seconds for him to be able to write it, not that 'tap' that Kyuubi told him he should learn to do. How was he supposed to write complicated seals in just half a second of contact with his chakra, it was an extremely difficult task but he would get it done sooner or later. His genjutsu training was coming along perfectly. He wasn't as natural when it came to genjutsu but he was still good with it, and he already was thinking of some things he could do with it.

His Taijutsu was coming along as well as it could. Having his growth stunted in the academy he never really had a taijutsu style. The academy style was taught to him incorrectly so he never bothered with it, besides it didn't really fit him, but now that he had his own style and someone who was willing to teach him he was determined to master the style as quickly as possible.

Wind manipulation was, putting it lightly, incredibly difficult. Even with a couple hundred clones working for about four hours he was only able to get halfway through a leaf, this exercise was tough, but that also means that it would be very rewarding when he actually mastered it.

Naruto looked around the clearing, he saw a boar off in the forest eating some kind of bush. His stomach responded with a growl letting Naruto know that he didn't eat lunch or dinner last night and he would be damned if he missed breakfast. He quickly pulled out his saber claws and jumped in the trees above the boar planning to drop down on it from above. When he got onto a branch above it he leapt down on the unsuspecting animal. When he was about two feet from landing on the boar he slashed at the boars neck with his saber claws. They went right through the boar's spine and severed the head completely.

"Wow, didn't think they were that sharp..."

Naruto quickly wiped his saber claws off and stored them back inside his cloak, he would have to make storage seals for them later, he then grabbed the boars legs and started dragging the large animal back into the clearing.

When he got the boar to the center of the clearing he went back out into the forest to get some wood to start a fire, he wasn't about to eat the thing raw, but before he left he made a shadow clone to skin and disembowel the boar.

Naruto came back a few minutes later with an armful of firewood to an interesting sight. Surrounding the clone that he left with the boar was a circle of tigers, but they were not aggressive, instead they were all lying down like they were waiting for something. Naruto made his way over to his clone to see what was with the circle of predators.

"Hey boss, sorry about the tigers, they came about a minute after you left and wanted some food. I promised them some if they didn't try anything." The clone said before poofing away.

"Well I guess since I promised you some food you can have some. Let me just cut it up so everyone gets some." Naruto said as he looked at the tigers.

They seemed to understand him and slowly rose to their feet before walking in front of him and making an orderly line. Naruto blinked owlishly before he shook his head and started to cut the boar into pieces.

When he finished cutting the boar into pieces he put all the pieces that he made for the tigers out in front of him, he was half expecting one of the tigers to just take all of the meat and leave nothing for the rest of them but was again surprised when the first tiger in line took the first piece of meat closest to him before walking away to lay under a tree while he ate. This process was repeated until every tiger had a piece of meat. Naruto just shook his head before turning to the firewood he collected.

He quickly set up the fire and got it started with some firestarters that he always kept with him. He took his piece of boar that he cut for himself and placed it on a flat rock that he found and placed the rock in the fire to cook. Ten minutes later Naruto deemed the meat ready to eat when he came upon the problem of getting the meat out of the fire. He didn't have anything to grab it with and if he were to try and use a kunai it would either slide right off or he would burn his hand.

'**Kit, Kage Bunshin duplicates anything on your person, so go pick up that tanto that is on the ground behind you and then make some shadow clones. The reach of the tanto will ensure that you don't get burned and the clones will make sure the rock doesn't tip over and spill the meat in the fire.' **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto looked behind him to see if there really was a tanto behind him, and sure enough there was a tanto behind him, not in the best shape admittedly, but enough for him to get his food out of the fire. 'Why didn't I notice that before?' Naruto thought.

'**One of the tigers was chewing on it.' **

'Oh...' After retrieving the tanto Naruto made three kage bunshin and the four Naruto's surrounded the fire. Each reached out with their tanto so that they each were stabilizing an edge of the rock and slowly lifted the rock out of the fire and put it on the ground. With that done Naruto dispelled the clones before waiting a minute before digging into his meal.

When he finished with his meal he immediately created a small army of clones to continue what he was doing the day before and summoned Heiko, he would continue on with this pattern for the rest of the week until it came time for him to get his team.

**Sorry about not that much happening in this chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Dyna**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto arrived at the academy a couple hours before the team placements were to take place. He wanted to get there early to avoid coming into the class and having all of them stare at him and question why he was a genin when he failed the test. It would just be too troublesome. So he is currently sitting in his usual spot in the back corner with his hood covering his face and looking out the window.

-Two hours later-

Everyone had arrived at the classroom for team placements and a few questioned why Naruto was there like he had predicted. He simply pointed to the hitai-ate the he had sewn into his leather coat. The questions stopped after he started leaking KI into the room when people would ask.

All the students were sitting in their normal seats that they used during the school year. Choji and Shikamaru were sitting next to each other in the front row, Choji eating his chips and Shikamaru sleeping. Kiba was with some kids that Naruto never took the time to learn the names of seeing as they would never make it as ninja. Shino was in his corner of the classroom sitting there stoically, probably talking with his bugs. Hinata (A/N: Hinata will not be infatuated with Naruto in this since he is much colder and I feel like Hinata would never go for that type of guy) was sitting in the middle row trying her best to hide in her coat. Sasuke was stuck between his two biggest fangirls, Ino and Sakura, and they pestered him for a date whilst glaring at the other.

It was at this moment that Iruka walked in with a very pale, almost snow white skinned, student with black hair and pupilless black eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and black anbu pants. He had the fakest smile that anyone had ever seen plastered on his face and had a scroll in his hand and what looked like inkwells attached to his belt.

"Alright class as you know from today onwards you will be genin for Konoha. You will be expected to uphold the morals of our great village and put your life on the line to protect the village. Let me just let me tell you guys how proud of you I am and..." Naruto turned Iruka's speech after that knowing that he would continue on for another five minutes.

"Okay so now I will be telling you all your teams Team 1..." Iruka starts going through the team lineup. "Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"TRUE LOVE PREVAILS! Eat that Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed.

"... and Sai." Iruka finished.

The class all blinked in confusion after hearing that name. They didn't have anyone named Sai in this class.

"Iruka-sensei, who is Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! How forgetful of me. I forgot to introduce your new student. Sai would you please stand up and give yourself a small introduction." Iruka said.

Sai stood up and looked around the class. "Hello, my name is Sai and it is nice to meet all of you." He then sat down with that fake smile still on his face.

"Now as I was saying. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still in rotation so the next team is Team 10 which consists of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Uzumaki Naruto will be under an apprenticeship." Iruka finished.

Ino seemed to deflate after hearing who her team was, though it wasn't unexpected. They were the children of the legendary 'Ino-Shika-Cho trio', however that last bit caused her to perk up. "Ne, Iruka-sensei why does Naruto get an apprenticeship?"

Before Iruka could speak up Sasuke decided to get his part in. "Probably because they know that the dobe would die on his first mission if he didn't have all the help he could get."

Naruto just sat there in the corner seemingly lost in his own thoughts, which wasn't far from the truth. 'I am going to enjoy breaking that Uchiha pride of his when the time comes.' Naruto thought with an evil smirk that couldn't be seen since his hood shadowed his face.

After that the first few senseis came in and took their teams that had the children that would never make it as ninja. After the last of the no name teams left the wall exploded and a banner that read 'The great and sexy Mitarashi Anko' was pinned to the ceiling. When the dust settled there was a purple haired woman with pupilless brown eyes dressed in a trench coat, a mesh top, and an orange mini skirt was standing there striking a pose. Kiba stared at the women with lust filled eyes, obviously undressing her with his eyes, not that there was much to undress, Shino merely raised an eyebrow at the entrance, the girls in the class all thought of how crazy this lady was and Sasuke had an almost unnoticeable pink hue on his cheeks which caused Sakura and Ino to exclaim that the women was trying to steal 'their Sasuke-kun'

Naruto was for the most part unfazed, over the years living on the street he had come to hear about the famous 'Snake Mistress' and was quite intrigued by all the rumors surrounding her. He never did more than gather information about her but what he learned was very enlightening. Apparently she was the apprentice to the infamous snake sannin Orochimaru, she was given his experimental curse mark and was the only one recorded to survive the application, though she immediately left him after that she still has to bear the burden of not only being his apprentice but also the curse mark.

"Okay Team 8 you are with me! Meet me at training ground Forty..." Anko started

"Anko! Hokage-sama told you not to use that training ground for your genin." A voice spoke from the other side of the room close to the door.

There standing just inside the room were two people. One was a man in his late twenties or early thirties with a full beard and was smoking a cigarette. He was dressed like the average jounin with a blue long sleeved shirt on rolled up halfway up his forearms covered by a green tactical vest, he also wore blue anbu style pants. The only thing that made him stand out was the Twelve Ninja Guardian sash that he wore around his waist.

The other person was a woman with long black disheveled hair she had red eyes with a concentric circle within them. She wore a bandage like dress that was decorated with thorns with a mesh undershirt. She had a single red sleeve on her right arm and wrapped bandages around her forearms and hands. She also wrapped her upper thighs in bandages.

"I know that Nai-chan... I was just testing you..." Anko pouted.

"Of course you were.." Asuma stated before he turned to the genin. "Team 10 you are with me. Follow me to training ground ten." And with that Asuma walked off.

"Let's go little gaki's we are going to be using training ground 8" Anko said before she leapt out of the rubble.

"Uzumaki Naruto go to training ground 13" Kurenai said before she used a shunshin to leave.

Naruto got up and started to walk towards the broken window before he stopped when he heard Kiba yell.

"No fair! The dobe gets the hot teacher." Kiba complained.

"If I was not mistaken Kiba your team also has a female teacher that seems to love to wear as little clothes as possible." Naruto replied monotonously. "I don't think you have any room to complain." Naruto then jumped through the wall on his way to training ground 13.

When Naruto arrived at training ground 13 he immediately made his way to the center of the field where his sensei was standing waiting for him.

"Ok Naruto since you are my apprentice I will have to get to know you so I would like you to introduce yourself telling me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals. I'll start. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, I like genjutsu, gardening, my friends, green tea, and a certain man. My dislikes include perverts, Orochimaru, Icha Icha, and sexists. My hobbies are gardening, researching genjutsu, making new genjutsu, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to have a family." Kurenai said.

"Okay. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like foxes, I dislike arrogance, my hobby is gardening, and I don't have a dream." Naruto said in an even tone.

'Great this kid has about as much personality as a rock.' Kurenai thought with a sweatdrop. "Okay then Naruto. Tomorrow I will assess your skills and from there we will work on what you need the most work on." Kurenai said before she left the training ground.

'Guess I'll go back to my home in the Forest of Death and continue training.' Naruto thought before he took off towards training ground 44.

-Forest of Death-

'Finally got it.' Naruto thought.

'**So you finished the resistance seal. Good, now we can kick up your physical training to make you stronger and faster, should make that taijutsu style easier. How are you coming along with writing seals with your chakra?' **Kyuubi asked.

'I can still only make a single kanji, but I have halved the time it takes for me to place it.'

'**That's good, but you need to learn to write more kanji and faster. This skill can make you the most feared ninja in the world if you master it.'**

'I know, but it's incredibly difficult. I'll start putting more clones to it now that I got the resistance seal down.' Naruto replied.

Naruto made 200 clones and they immediately split up into their groups. 10 went to the waterfall to try and stop the water flow using only wind manipulation. He was lucky that he found a jaguar that knew earth manipulation and made him a bridge to stand on or else he would have tried to split the waterfall while water walking. He now had 30 clones working on writing seals with their chakra while ten studied fuuinjutsu. 50 clones were working on chakra control, he was currently balancing senbon on his fingertips, though he could only balance three on each hand before he dropped one. The other 100 were working on genjutsu and ninjutsu.

Naruto himself was about to begin his physical training with the resistance seal. He had already planned out his physical training before. Since he already was a stamina freak and was pretty fast from all the chases he had to avoid he would focus more on strength, but he wouldn't ignore stamina and speed entirely. So when he finished putting the resistance seal he quickly got working on his warm up exercises which consisted of sit ups, push ups, pull ups, and squats, 500 of each. Then after that he would run around the training ground for 30 minutes and then jog it for 30 minutes then walk around it for 10 minutes to cool down. After that he would summon Heiko and get working on his taijutsu.

-5 hours later-

Naruto had just finished his training for the day. He was finally able to split the waterfall using only wind manipulation. Now he was coating it on his saber claws making them even sharper. He has also come up with some very good ideas for a couple genjutsu techniques. One genjutsu that one of his clones thought up of and named Kako no akumu (Nightmares of the past) had to be the most ingenious thing he had ever thought of. Using a genjutsu to force your victim to live through your past would break just about anyone. Another was to use Kyuubi's youki for the genjutsu that would send a small part of the Kyuubi's conscience into the victim. After that it was all up to what Kyuubi wanted to do with them.

He is on his way to his apartment to pick up some things before he went back to the forest. He decided that he would just live out there in the forest. The animals in the forest seemed to like him for some reason, he figured that the Kyuubi had something to do with it. He was just going to use his apartment as a storage shed to keep all the stuff he doesn't carry around safe.

He was passing one of the training grounds when he heard a large crashing sound. Deciding to go investigate he made his way towards the sound.

When he arrived at the edge of a clearing he saw two green suited buffoons, a Hyuuga, and a panda girl. He knew these people from the academy. They graduated a year ahead of him. The students were Rock Lee, a kid that could not mould chakra to use for ninjutsu or genjutsu, Hyuuga Neji, a branch member of the Hyuuga clan that had it out for the main house, and Tenten, a weapons loving girl that couldn't get enough of anything pointy.

They were dressed similarly to how they were in the academy except Lee... He had seemingly taken his senseis wardrobe, and hairstyle...

Their sensei was just a larger version of Lee with a jounin flak jacket. If Naruto remembered correctly his name is Maito Gai, Konoha's best taijutsu user. Figures he would be teaching two taijutsu freaks and a weapon mistress.

"Gai-sensei that was a most youthful demonstration!" Lee yelled.

"That it was my youthful Lee. Now I want all of you to try and break a tree using that technique. GO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai exclaimed.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled before he sprinted off to the nearest tree and attempted to break a tree in half using only his fist.

"I'll pass." Neji said as he crossed his arms and started walking towards a training post in the middle of the field to practice his Jyuuken.

"I'm with Neji on this one." Tenten said before walking towards some dummies that were set up in front of Naruto.

"You can stop spying on us." Neji called out while looking directly at Naruto, his Byakugan blazing.

Naruto slowly stepped out of the trees into the clearing "Who said I was spying... I just heard a crash and decided to check it out." Naruto said as he walked towards Gai. "But if I may be so bold, what is this technique that you were talking about."

"It is a youthful technique that I created." Gai said exuberantly. "I based it off of Tsunade's super strength technique, though since I do not have the chakra control required to use her super strength I channel chakra to my fist and when I make contact with an object I release it. Though as I have said since I do not have the chakra control that Tsunade-sama has I end up wasting a good amount of the chakra and the end result is that I do not do as much damage as Tsunade-sama." Gai explained in a rarely heard serious voice reserved for when he is discussing taijutsu or in serious situations.

"Interesting. It must have taken you quite some time to not only come up with the idea, but to also put it into practice and get good results." Naruto deducted.

"It did, but through hard work and determination I completed the technique." Gai said, "and now I am teaching it to my most youthful genin. Would you like to learn such a youthful technique… Uh... Forgive my unyouthfulness but I do not recall your name."

"I never gave it. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said while taking the hood off his head. "I wouldn't expect you to recognize me with myself all covered like that. But I think I will pass on that technique, I just got finished training, though do you know any good physical training that I could do? I have been so focused on chakra based training that I have been neglecting my physical training."

"Oh no..." Tenten murmured as she started to back away from the youthful duo.

"NARUTO-SAN! I BELIEVE THAT IT WOULD BE MOST YOUTHFUL IF YOU ACCOMPANIED ME AND MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT LEE AS WE DO OUR PHYSICAL TRAINING!" Gai yelled. He then took out a notebook from one of the pockets in his vest. "Let's see... Today is... FIVE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA WITH A BOULDER ON OUR BACKS! YOSH LEE! WHAT SHOULD WE DO IF WE CANNOT DO THAT?!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE TO DO THREE THOUSAND HANDSTAND PUSHUPS AND IF WE CANNOT DO THAT THEN WE MUST DO FOUR THOUSAND HANGING SIT UPS." Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"And if we cannot do that then we have to climb the Hokage mountain with one hand seven thousand times." Naruto said calmly.

Time seemed to stop and Neji and Tenten just looked at Naruto dumbfounded. He had just agreed to train with the youthful duo. Their workouts were suicide and any sane person would never even think about attempting them, and yet here is someone who is going to train with them and even added on a punishment should they not complete their previous goals.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOU ARE MOST YOUTHFUL!" Lee exclaimed as he ran up to Naruto.

"I think to make this fair though I should add resistance seals to the both of you so you get as much out of the workout as possible."

"What are these resistance seals you speak of Naruto-kun?" Lee asked.

"They are a seal that uses chakra to resist the muscles from moving. So if you were to try and lift your arm there would be a small amount of resistance against the muscles forcing them to work harder and grow stronger and faster." Naruto explained.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun would you give me one of these most youthful resistance seals!" Lee exclaimed.

"I would like one of these seals as well Naruto-kun." Gai added.

"Of course. Let me just draw them up for you. Where do you want them?" Naruto asked.

At that both Lee and Gai pulled down their jumpsuits and simultaneously said "Over my heart."

Naruto blinked twice then just shrugged and started to draw the seals on over their hearts.

"Now to raise or lower the resistance you just channel chakra to the seal." Naruto explained after he finished, "now let's begin that work out shall we?"

After Gai and Lee channeled enough chakra to their resistance seals to where they felt challenged they nodded and all three headed off to the Hokage mountain to get a boulder.

-Six hours later-

Naruto had just finished his three thousand handstand pushups, he couldn't quite make it five thousand times around Konoha with a boulder on his back, though that may be because he had just finished his own small workout beforehand.

He was now headed to his apartment, again, to get a sleeping bag. He preferred sleeping outside but he did not like the cold ground that he had to sleep on.

As he turned into the red light district he made his way to his apartment.

As Naruto reached the top of the stairs that lead to his room he came upon quite the sight. There were about twenty people standing outside his room trying to break it down.

'Good thing I put security seals in my apartment.' Naruto thought before a sadistic grin grew on his face. 'This is gonna be fun.'

"May I help you?" Naruto said from behind the mob.

The group turned around to see the object of their hate standing there, seemingly uninterested.

"Yes demon we have come to end you and finish what was started all those years ago!" One random civilian yelled while he pulled out a lead pipe.

"Of course you are, but just do my one favor, look into my eyes." Naruto said as he channeled chakra to his eyes. He had been working on a way to cast genjutsu without hand seals and Kyuubi told him that the Uchiha cast genjutsu using their sharingan as a medium. So expanding on that he decided to do the same thing, except he didn't have a sharingan as a medium, but with the Kyuubi sealed in him using eye contact wasn't that hard to do.

When the mob looked into his eyes they became entranced. His blue eyes were glowing and they seemed to draw the mob in.

"Kako no akumu" Naruto whispered before the mobs vision went black and they immediately found themselves walking the streets in a brightly lit Konoha. They kept walking, seemingly without control of their body. Then they felt something hit the side of their heads. The body that they were in turned to see a broken bottle lying on the ground next to him. Then they felt strong hands grab them by the shoulder before they were forcibly thrown into an alley.

"So the little demon thinks that they can just walk around like an innocent little boy?" Someone asked. They turned their head toward the voice and saw that it was a rather large man, about Six foot seven with large muscles and a dragon tattoo on his right arm. He held a taser in on of his hands and a coil of copper wire in the other. "I'm going to have some fun with you now demon."

Before they could do anything the man rushed forward and slammed them into the wall behind them before stabbing them through the arms and legs with kitchen knives. He then started to unravel the copper wire and started to wrap it around the boy crucified on the wall. When he had wrapped all the wire around the boy he brought the taser to the end of the wire that he held in a gloved hand.

"I hope you stay conscious for all of this. It would be a shame if you didn't experience all of this." The man said before turning on the taser and sending a large amount of electricity through the wire and electrocuting the boy.

Outside of the genjutsu all the civilians screamed to the heavens before dropping onto the ground unconscious.

"They didn't last all that long... Oh well. Gotta get my sleeping bag and then back to the forest." And with that Naruto quickly entered his apartment got his sleeping bag and took off towards the Forest of Death.

* * *

Another chapter done, though I am going through a bit of writers block right now... So if anyone has any ideas for later in the story I would gladly take them.

I will also be posting the translations to the jutsu I use in my story on my profile. They'll all be up by the end of the weekend.

~Dyna


End file.
